Tristan-Vijay Relationship
The relationship between Tristan Milligan and Vijay Maraj is known as Trijay (Tri'stan/Vi'jay). It began in Season 15. Relationship History Overview Tristan and Vijay met at the begining of the new school year. Vijay had a crush on Tristan right away, and Tristan asked him out to try to get over Miles. Vijay ended their relationship when Season 15 In #YesMeansYes, when Tristan tells Vijay, Hunter, Baaz and Yael that the gamer club has been approved, Vijay blurts out that he voted for Tristan in the student body president election, implying his crush. In #NotOkay, Tristan sees that Vijay is interested in him, and asks him out on a date. They go out to The Dot, and Vijay asks if he is interested in video games, to which Tristan says no. Tristan apologizes for being bad at dating because his last relationship ended badly, and they both comment how hard it is to find a decent gay at school. Vijay calls Miles an idiot, and reveals he's friends with Miles's younger brother, Hunter. Vijay calls Tristan amazing, saying he broke out in song after Tristan asked him out, and Tristan realizes they both have musical theater in common. Tristan later tells Zoë that he and Vijay made out after their date, and says he reminds himself of when he was younger, but Vijay hadn't messaged him yet that day. They find his message on OomfChat, and Vijay thanked him for a great night, saying they should go out again. Before their second date at Lola's Cantina, Tristan runs into Miles and tells him that he is dating someone new. Miles laughs when he learns it is his brother's friend, and jokes that Tristan is "robbing the cradle". After Miles sits down, Tristan gives Vijay a flower. On the date, Vijay talks about his gaming, but Tristan is distracted by Miles on his date with Esme. Tristan realizes he isn't over Miles and breaks it off with Vijay. Vijay realizes this, and angrily tells him they could have been the next power couple, but Tristan was thinking too much with his penis. Tristan tries to apologize, but Vijay claims he is breaking up with him instead, changing their relationship status online, and walks out. In #TeamFollowBack, Tristan is worried that he may have chlamydia, and he sends an anonymous email to everyone who he has been with this semester. Vijay later bursts into the student council meeting, asking how Tristan could do this to him. Tristan asks how Vijay knew it was from him, and Vijay reveals Tristan is the only guy he has ever messed around with before. Tristan tells him to calm down, and that it is "just chlamydia". Trivia *They are both hopeless romantics. *Tristan is one year older than Vijay. *Vijay and Tristan are both interested in musical theater. *Vijay broke out into song after Tristan asked him out. *They were online official. Rival Relationships *Miles-Tristan Relationship Quotes *Tristan: "It's not you, it's me." Vijay: "Damn right, it's you!" - #NotOkay *Vijay: "You're not breaking up with me, I'm breaking up with you!" - #NotOkay Timeline *Start Up: #NotOkay (1504) *Break Up: #NotOkay (1504) **Reason: Tristan wasn't over Miles, and Vijay figured out that Tristan was using him. Gallery Trijay2.jpg Trijay.jpg Trijay3.jpg Gooffmyson.png Dfgderwer.png Childwhyyyyyyyy.png 56546sdf.png 89s9f0sf.png 67fty5rt.png 5555t5.png Rgtrtrr.png 87yiuyu.png Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 15 Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:LGBT